A Rose, a Silly, and a Lily
by Pirate Prince
Summary: Lily Evans makes two unusual companions after being attacked. How will these new students cope with their lives at Hogwarts? And how will the Marauders act when they meet these to young ladies? Written in the MWPP era RLOC and maybe SSOC or SBOC


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter Characters! But I do own Gabrielle and partially Liz too. The rest belong as follows: Catalina belongs to my friend Devils Demon; And Catharine Griffin belongs to my friend Sam.

**Author's Note**: I know I know! I should finish my other stories but I have writer's block! This is one of my old stories that I decide to post. Hope you all enjoy. Oh and to the person who deleted my Masquerade story I don't really mind that you did that but that was really childish. You should've just said what was wrong with it.

**Summary**: you read it on the first page, dear.

**Chapter 1: ****The Alley**

****

"Give me all your money MUDBLOOD! Or I swear I'll blast your head off!" A deranged wizard screeched at Lily Evans, a young witch attending her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Lily trying desperately to figure out what she had done for this to happen. '_A lets see I was walking down Daigon Alley when I stumbled into Knockternal alley and dropped my wand then I met this man who chased me down to this alley were I'm going to be killed!' _Lily thought humorously but this was no time to joke.

"I don't have any more money!" Lily said helplessly while throwing him her last gallon. The wizard took it and pointed his wand again at her with a wicked grin, he cackled menacingly

"You'll be my 22nd death this month!" and stepped a foot closer. But then from behind Lily came a girl's holler,

"And you'll be the 15th wizard butt I've kicked today, PetrificusTotalus!" and the wizard hit the ground in a full body lock. Lily turned around to see a girl about the age of 15, long black hair down to her ankle, this girl was wearing a baggy T-shirt some boy cargo pants and Nike shoes.

"Hello, are you O.K.?" the girl suddenly asked.

"Uh yes of course, my name's Lily Evans and yours?" Lily answered with a puzzled look.

"Oh, sorry, the name's Cally Black, nice to meet you. But would you like a ride to where ever I'm sure we could drop you off there." Cally responded

"'We' as in there are more people here?" Lily questioned fearfully.

"Yes you, me and Gabby, by the way were is she?" Just as Cally had asked a blast of wind brushed Lily and a girl appeared hovering near Cally and began to speak.

"Cally, I found a wand and a book bag."

"That's nice Gabby but that's not important meet Lily Evans, she was just mugged by an insane wizard!" Cally responded.

"Oh nice to meet you my name's Gabrielle Godric, but you can call me Gabby or Gab. Cally did you offer her a ride yet we've got enough time to make it." Gabrielle answered

"Yes of course I asked, but before you came. She was just about to answer, well how about it?" Cally asked Lily suddenly.

"Sure, why not? I've already been scared to death!" Lily responded sarcastically.

"Great! Let's go!" Gabby laughed and swept up Lily. At this, Lily finally realized that Cally and Gabby were both on brooms, new brooms at that!

"So what school do you go to in the first place?" Cally questioned, as she swooped to eyelevel.

"Umm actually I go to Hogwarts, Why what school are you from?" Lily asked after getting use to the bumpy ride.

"Really, that's were we're going! Cool this has to be fate! You must be the person I had a vision about! I told you I was psychic! Cal!" Gabby squealed with glee.

"What's that about?" enquired Lily with a puzzled yet scared look. "Oh she's got a small amount of elf in her and she thinks she's psychic! But I think she's a psycho." Cally sighed with grief.

"Oh Shut Up! You're just mad because I predicted that you're going to find your true love or a soft taco. I can't remember." Gab spoke threw a slightly confused grin.

"Oh shut up Godric! I predict something too; you will die in a freak accident back at the Garden!" Cally responded with an evil cackle.

"The 'garden', who or what is that?" Lily asked, as Gab made another unnecessary turn in the air.

"That's right, we never told you what school we go to, did we? Oh well, we go to Rowling Garden's it's a school for witches it's named after a author/witch known in the muggle world who teaches kids about magic through books so that when they grow up and get married to a witch or wizard they'll be ready. Or if a war happens and they need our magic, understand?" Cally said with pride.

"Uh you mean there are no boys? Oh it must be heaven!" Lily sighed with a dream like look.

"There are boys though! They live in the building next to the Garden, it's called J.K. Realm." Gab butted in.

"Oh, very well then…" Lily responded.

**On Hogwarts grounds just a few yards away.**

"James come on why do we have to wait out here in the freezing cold for Lily who doesn't even care you exist!" bellowed a very cold Sirius Black.

"Let's go in, we've have a test tomorrow!" yelled Remus Lupin.

"Oh come on guys you have too I'd stay for you!" James Potter replied.

"If you think …did you hear that?" Lupin asked.

**-A few yards away-**

"Thanks again for saving me!" Lily sang.

"Bye, Lily, see you soon!" Gab & Cally replied and blasted off.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked James I don't know but well soon find out!" James yelled as he ran to the castle after Lily.

(A/N: they went to the Garden but now are going to Hogwarts! SHESH!)

**A few days later by the lake**

"Liz, it was cool! They swooped in and saved me and gave me a ride home and they go to this school-" Lily said franticly after two days.

"Lily shut up! You've told this story a million times! I mean did you ever think we don't Care! I mean, I'm sure the girls would rather hear what I dreamed about than hear this again! I'm I right?" Liz screeched

"No we wouldn't! And besides it's your fault she was almost KILLED! You HAD to have a new quill for the test and it had to be from Daigon Alley!" bellowed Lily Evan's best friend Catharine Griffin who had been sitting through the whole story, which she had utterly been enjoying.

"Well that was because I get good grades with that type of quill and I well…"

"Yeah sure, and I'll bet pigs fly out of your arse too!" Catharine retorted.

"Well ... I well Uhmmm." Liz said with a fake whimper.

"Any way they were American and they said that there going to come here and… What 's Potter doing to Severus again?" Lily asked as she watched James Potter and Sirius Black levitate Severus Snape back and fro.

"Potter, leave him alone!" Lily bellowed

"Why Evans, what a pleaser it is to see you again would you like a try after Sirius and I of course!" James laughed.

"I'll make you both pay for this Potter and you too Black!" Severus bellowed.

"Hear that Prongs? He thinks he's gonna make us 'pay' I'd like to see you try and stop us! Snivellus" Sirius guffawed.

"If he doesn't, we will." replied a voice from behind. As Sirius and James's wand went flying and Severus fell from the height he was at about 10ft

"And you are you?" James asked trying to see the figure of what looked like two girls.

"The names' Catalina and this is Gab. We're all for fun and games. But when it comes to picking on actual people, who can get permanently damaged or worse killed, it's just no fun." Catalina who now had her hair put into a high ponytail answered as if it where as clear as day.

"And who made who you the Judge here!" Sirius roared.

"Is he okay Gabrielle?" Catalina asked not even noticing what he had said.

"He's in reasonable shape. He may have a few broken ribs, but every thing else seems fine." replied a girl with red high lights.

"Good. Now if we could just find Lily then we're in business."

"Hey, are you even listening to me!" Sirius yelled fully annoyed, glaring up at Cally. '_She's got a lotta nerve'_ He thought menacingly.

"Oh you're still here?" Catalina inquired as she looked down at him with a surprised gaze.

"Of course I'm still here you-"

"What do you want with Lily?" James interrupted stepping in front of Lily; guarding her with his own body.

"She a very good friend of ours and - there she is; Hi Lily!" Gabrielle smiled.

"Gabrielle and Cally, it's wonderful to see you two! What are you doing here?" Lily asked as she moved back into view.

"Well we told you! We 'were' heading for Hogwarts so we could be schooled here." Cally replied slyly.

"Yes but-" Lily began.

"So you're friends of Lily's? Well then you're friends of mine as well! James Potter, Lily Evan's boyfriend. Please to meet you both." James chuckled.

"YOU ARE NOT MY BOYFRIEND! James Potter! And-"

"It is a pleasure meeting you, James Potter, boyfriend of Lily. But I do wish we had met under better circumstances though." Cally laughed pointing at Severus' unconscious body.

"Yeah … well he'll live. Any way this is my best pal Padfoot or ah Sirius Black. And…uh…where's Moony… Padfoot, do you know where Moony went?"

"He was in the Library, remember?"

"Oh Yeah well you'll meet him later in the Great Hall. Come on we'll give you a tour." James laughed as he wrapped his arm around Lily.

**In the Library**

"Let's see, if you add the dragonfly thoraxes to the mix then- Oh hello Prongs, Padfoot; Lily; and Uh? Who are you two?" Remus Lupin stood up to greet his very best friends, but stopped as he saw the two girls beside the little group. '_This better not be another blind date…though she is quite pretty…'_ He thought as here gawked at Cally.

**Author's Note:** I know I know I shouldn't be living you in cliffies or whatever….lol love you guys please review (flames are welcome but please leave some helpful stuff not 'you suck' or any of the like.)


End file.
